


Heir to the Marquis, to her Memories

by AlexanderMarquis



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Falling In Love, Other, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMarquis/pseuds/AlexanderMarquis
Summary: This is a play called "Heir to her Memories" which revolves around the fateful encounter between Justine Lorraine, a mysterious French woman who conceals many dark secrets, and Eliza Marx, a part time college student (conveniently just turned 18) majoring in English Literature.The actors/actresses are Carmilla Karnstein (Justine), Laura Hollis (Eliza).Featuring actresses are Danny Lawrence (Helena Ickman), Susan Lafontaine (Henriette "Henrie" Holmes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, huehuehue

Narrator: Hey, it's me, the author guy.

Apologies to my lovely readers, do excuse me for interrupting (and for any grammatical/lexical mishap).

This is just a friendly reminder that the story course will be non-linear - which means that Camille's (or Carmilla, preferably to all) and Eliza's (Laura) will be intersecting and the format will be that of a script, not by the virtue of wanting to take this story to refined complexity, but because my thoughts (or everyone else's, i suppose) - they are interruptive by nature; for that reason, this type of storytelling might be more advantageous for me in near future.

Before I post the very first chapter, this little synopsis below may provide you a clearer context as to how the story may progress, since the summary does not allow me to include more details:

             In the beginning of 1680, a sudden resurgence of a new wave of hedonism – flooded and rooted all over France and its neighbors – brought the country unto a novel phase of history, therein all notion to life, to pleasure, to ethics was vastly transformed. And the impact most drastic, unsurprisingly, was upon the high officials and aristocrats, particularly the _de Sade_ family – France’s then ruling family.

            Justine Persephone Augustine Camille Francois Lorraine (known as Marquis de Sade; Carmilla), the youngest among her siblings, comfortably ensconced herself in deep affection from her parents and immense wealth that was always at her disposal; on that account, Justine was soon introduced (by her distant aunt) to a path of sexual and moral depravity in which she spent first decades of her youth drowning in endless venereal pursuits with countless filles-de-joie and many of her personal handmaidens.

           By strange vicissitude of Fate, after making acquaintance of other guests at her usual tribadic orgy session, Justine and two other madams – Helena P. Ickman, who was an American master sculptor; Henriette H. Holmes, a veteran English surgeon – quickly bonded over their yearning to traverse the threshold of ultimate pleasure, [and to do so] along arrives a desire to triumph over mortal expiry. Together they established The First Libertines, whose primary focus were: recruiting new members, enlarging local circles, and much sinisterly, maintaining Justine’s youthful look and power in order to keep the cult in check– by immersing her body in the accursed blood of 180 corrupted innocents for 120 days. As a result, such ritual altered Justine’s psyche as well as her physiques – greatly accentuated her already beauteous features: rosier cheeks, fuller lips, jet-black curly hair, and much voluptuous figure as it [the ritual] equally emphasised her "appetite" for blood each time she entered the Bath. While Justine was preserving her youth, Helena and Henrietta passed on their skills to trusted mentees and decided to submit their last breath to the Ferryman. For centuries, the Cult carried on expanding -quite successfully- in membership and thriving to a point of nearly becoming a religion until a decision made by the newly established Moral High Court of France to expel "the hedonistically depraved", forcing Justine and company into indefinite seclusion. While most followers concealed themselves within the shade, Justine – unable to endure living in secrecy – fled the cult, ventured out in the world, left the incumbent leaders bereft of a well-governed mass of raging nymphomaniacs and sadistic nut jobs, resulting in a violent clash among them.

In the midst of ever-growing chaos, enters Eliza Marx (Laura). the question then be: will she be able to guide Justine to a life of peace and tranquility, or will they both descend to the spiralling madness that is Justine's past?

 

What to do? What to do? 

 

 

Perry: Laura honey, could you stop munching those cookies and drag Lafontaine back, those goos won't clean up by themselves. And where's Carmilla?

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe for more  
> 


End file.
